


morning(s) after

by mikimi (nauticalwarrior)



Series: Earth C one-shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, i love vriska ngl, kind of hurt comfort but not really tbh, vriska but with emotions that aren't being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/mikimi
Summary: Vriska still isn't used to it, to having won. Even though all she ever does is win, o8viously.





	morning(s) after

Sunlight spills onto your chest, drizzling slowly over the grey of your skin like lazy honey. You blink in the golden light of the morning, warm and content, before you hear the sign beside you, and you're awake and leaping out of bed before you get a chance to think.

"Vriska?" Terezi says, her voice mumbled and sleepy from where she's still wrapped up in the fluffy teal comforter. You're at her house. You're at her house, and you slept over. You squeeze your eyes shut just long enough to take a breath, then pick your shirt up off the floor, tugging it over your head. You're not sure where your bra ended up, and you don't want to waste time looking. You're sliding on your shoes, wishing you'd unlaced the tops of the boots first, when you see Terezi sit up in the corner of your vision.

"Vriska, you can stay." She sniffs the air. "No, really. Get back in bed." She doesn't sound insulted, just amused, but you don't have time to think about that. You're getting soft, weak. You're not going to stay in bed with her, spend a gentle morning wreathed in puffy sheets and Terezi's soft skin. You can't.

You stand up, start for the door, then pause. It wouldn't hurt you to stay, not really. Terezi looks so vulnerable, so pitiable, her shoulders draped in the filtered light of the room. A golden sunbeam she can't see breaks through the cool shade of the room and dancing across her face, her eyes shining gold, not crimson. You swallow hard and turn the doorknob.

"Hey, Vriska!" You can hear her footsteps just as well as she can surely smell the grimace on your face when she grabs your shoulder roughly, yanking you around to face her in the doorway. "I told you to get back in bed, not leave."

"I have to go." You say it like it's fact, like it's something she can understand. Like the blind girl with the dragon-egg lusus who gently guided her to a facsimile of sight, the lusus who raised her so kindly and softly that she fears nothing and can see through any darkness with the scent of logic, like that girl can understand anything. Like she has any idea what you're feeling.

You feel like there's no other option, if you're being honest, but it still hurt when her lips twist into a sharp-toothed frown.

"Fine, be like that." She pushes herself away from you, flops back down onto the bed with a sigh. "Come back when you're done being a wriggler. I'll have a pile waiting."

You slam the door. That's worse, honestly. The vacillation was okay when it was between platonic feeling and black ones, but you don't like the pale to red to pale and back shit. You don't want to deal with it, and she makes you deal with it. You don't like feeling soft and weak and pliable, like that braided-Vriska in the bubbles, that dead girl who cuddled up to the fish 8itch and whimpered like a dying grub. You're not like that, and you're not letting yourself become that.

The hallway is dark and gray in the shadow of the early morning, and the spiral staircase down to the ground floor makes you feel sick. Who thought spiral staircases were a good idea, anyway? You have several houses here-- all of you do, it comes with being gods-- but you only designed one yourself before you realized how much like your old house it looked and asked John to design yours for you. He'd given you a funny look and set up some pranks in more than a couple of places, but you think he kind of gets it. Not in the same way that Dave or Rose would probably get it if you talked to them, not in the same way that Feferi would get it if she was still alive, but in his own way. He seemed to understand the emotions, if not the reason for them, and that was enough. You wonder if the other trolls can come back, somehow. You'd like to talk to Feferi, if only for a bit. It'd be interesting.

The light that pours through Terezi's front door is a pale gold unlike anything on Alternia, just bright enough to sting your eye but not enough to burn them. You stop thinking about eyes and burning as soon as your mind drifts to cherry-red on Terezi's face. Guilt is overrated and weak, anyway. You're the best out of anyone on this planet, this universe even. There's nothing wrong with anything you did. Obviously, it ended up being the right thing to do, and you beat Lord English, after all. There's not a whole lot of point in thinking about the past, so you don't! You're Vriska Serket, and you're the 8est there is! It's gr8 8eing you!

You don't wipe your eyes before shoving your hands into the pockets of your sweatpants and marching off down the road. You could fly, but it feels wrong, somehow, to flit about with your god tier wings when the game is over. It's just... unnatural. So you walk, dragging your shoes along the concrete sidewalk and wondering if you should take your phone out of your pocket and message John or someone, just to occupy your mind while you find something to do for the day. You're fine, of course, because Vriska Serket is always fine. You're just tired and bored of all of this domestic crap, so you're mixing it up.

You take the phone out of your pocket, and you debate on opening trollian before just clicking on the call button instead. Trolling is kind of overrated now anyway. You'd much rather hear a voice right now, anyway.

The phone only rings twice before she picks up.

"Vriska? You know I can smell you from my window, right?" Terezi sounds mildly amused, as she always does.

"Yeah. Wanna go for a walk, beat up some nerds?"

She snorts. "Sure, I'll be right down."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!!! i plan on writing quite a few more oneshots for homestuck, so stay tuned!!


End file.
